


Being non-human

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Mitchell have been together for a year and its their anniversary and Mitchell decides it is time he comes clean about a few important details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being non-human

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first try at writing Britchell so i think Anders may be a bit OOC but hopefully not to badly

They've been together for a year. It's their first anniversary and Anders has surprised him with two plane tickets to Ireland. He tells Mitchell he wants to see where he grew up and he also knows Mitchell has not been to Ireland in quite some time although Mitchell has not told him just how long it truly has been. He's not sure how hes managed to keep it a secret for so long, but he has, and Anders has no idea he's dating a vampire and Mitchell feels horribly guilty for keeping secrets from this man he's grown to love.

The gift is a surprise but comes at the perfect time for Mitchell's confession. They're going to be in Ireland for a week, that gives Mitchell enough time to enjoy what may be the last days he has with Anders before his condition drives yet another person he loves away. 

The first three days of the week are wonderful. They visit all the tourist spots and stay in a beautiful hotel that has twenty-four hour room service. Mitchell wakes up Thursday morning to breakfast in bed and a pit of dread in his non-beating heart.

Anders is all smiles and happy anniversary pours from his lips like honey. Mitchell plays along and eats his breakfast before he's handed a small wrapped package. Inside is a small necklace with the letters A and M intertwined in a Celtic knot. Mitchell bites back tears and allows Anders to clasp the necklace around his his neck before they share a soft kiss.

" So where's my gift? " Anders ask with a smirk.

" It's a surprise. Get dressed and we'll get going. " Mitchell says through a fake smile.

" Oh a field trip? How exciting, " Anders laughs as he heads to their temporary closet.

It takes six hours on three different buses but eventually the reach a tall cliff. At the top of the cliff Mitchell has sat up a small picnic next to a large stone. Anders is nothing but smiles as he holds Mitchell's hand tightly as they climb up the hill side. Mitchell holds Anders hand a bit tighter than normal, fully aware this may be the last meal he shares with the man before he runs. They eat and chat for about an hour before Mitchell clears his throat.

" Anders I love you, and I should have told you this a long time ago, but I wasn't sure we were going to get this serious, " Mitchell says but Anders interrupts.

" I know. I know my brothers warned you I only do one night stands but I promise it's not like that with you. "

" I think I know that by now," Mitchell says with a small chuckle and sad smile. " This isn't about you, it's about me, and this spot we're sitting on. "

Anders looks at Mitchell and waits for him to say more but Mitchell is starting to panic. This was a terrible idea. Mitchell points to the large rock he's been leaning on. Anders looks at it, but sees nothing. 

Standing up to walk around to look as the front of the rock Anders lets out a hushed " what? " before glancing back at Mitchell. Mitchell stands and joins Anders facing the front of the rock, of the front of the headstone, his headstone.

" I told you I was in the military. That was the truth, but it wasn't recent and I didn't survive. Not really anyways, " Mitchell says sadly.

" I don't understand, " is all Anders says.

" I was attacked, by a vampire. And well, now I am one, " Mitchell says as he eyes bleed into black and he gives Anders a frown with his fangs poking out from underneath his lips.

He expects Anders to be scared, expects him to run away screaming or to beg for his life, so he nearly falls over when the other man starts to laugh. 

Anders laughs so hard he uses Mitchell's headstone to support himself. Mitchell's face is back in human mode and he's looking at Anders like he's lost his mind. He's worried he really has until the other man finally catches his breath and begins to speak.

" This is bloody perfect, " Anders says with a smirk. " Mitchell, it's okay. "

" But how can it be okay? I'm a monster, Anders, " Mitchell cries.

Anders takes his face in his hands as he speaks, " Mitchell, calm down. "

Mitchell feels warmth spread trough him, a tingle at the words coming out of Anders mouth in a voice that is both Ander's and not at the same time.

" What are...are you human? " Mitchell asks shaking off the sparks left over from Anders.

" Well I am, and I'm not. " Anders starts off. " I am the reincarnation of the Norse god of poetry, Bragi. My brothers are reincarnations as well. "

Mitchell knew they had a lot to discuss, but there was only one main question in his mind. " So we're good? You're not going to leave me? "

Anders pulled Mitchell in for a kiss. " Of course not, you egg! "

**Author's Note:**

> now seeing as he "died" at war such a long time ago Mitchell most likely did not have a grave let alone a grave marker but for the sake of this story lets assume a family member did put up a headstone in his honor. this was written for a tumblr prompt that i thought fit this couple best but it needed a tombstone.


End file.
